Beast Wars Second Coming
by Sithicus
Summary: The Maximals have returned Victorious Megatron is thought to be no longer a threat, but as everyone discovers Megatron always has contingency plans. AU Set on Marvel Earth 929... Note See Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Well here I am posting up another Transformers related story; even though my Transformers Universe story hasn't even reached anywhere near a kind of completion or end resolve, but that's ok... And for those of you who've never read one of my Transformers Stories; then hopefully you'll like this one, the story behind Beast Wars: Second Coming is really quite simple... Set on the Marvel Earth 929, which I created specifically for my Chrysalis story... Ok maybe created isn't the right word; borrowed, incorporated and embelished existing popular franchises to create a nice new Universe with many characters to play with, satisfied? LOL  
Anyway I digress; The story concept is as I said a simple one, Optimus Primal did not attach Megatron to the Autobot Shuttle upon leaving Prehistoric Earth at the end of Beast Wars, therefore Megatron did not escape in the Transwarp tunnel or vortex or whatever it's really called and therefore the events of the Sequel Show Beast Machines did not transpire exactly as depicted. Beast Wars Second Coming is really a series that will bridge the gap between what I have decided is my version of the Beast Wars and what will be my version of Beast Machines. **My version of Beast Wars being basically the Television Show as created by Mainframe with a few simple dialogue changes to erase any references to events that did not take place during the Great War as seen in Marvel Comics or more accurately Marvel Earth 929 Beta, the Beta meaning it's the second Marvel Universe to use the number 929.**

Anyway I hope that explains everything or at least as much as is required; now I'll move on to the important task of legal disclaimer, I Sithicus writer and creator of all things Earth 929 and Affiliated **Fanfics** do hereby swear upon penalty of severe Transformer withdrawal syndrome that I do not own any of the characters depicted in these stories. With exception to Elder Rutherford and his family; I have simply borrowed the characters to create hopefully enticing and exciting adventures of the Transformers as well as other characters, related and otherwise. Hasbro owns all rights to the Beast Wars, Mainframe owns the rights of the Television series and Takara owns all rights to the characters and situations of Beast Wars Second and Beast Wars Neo, some of which will be referenced though since my stories won't follow those Anime series to the letter you won't have to worry about them if you've never seen them. And now that that's out of the way let's get on with this and let me stop jawing on and on... So I say... **Places People; And Action!**

* * *

**Intro Sequence Scene One... The Autobot Shuttle seen at the end of Beast Wars is shown leaving the planet most noticeable is the lack of Megatron shackled to the roof; the theme music begins. A few random scenes flash across the screen; Optimus Primal becoming Optimal Optimus Primal, Rattrap and Cheetor becoming Transmetals, the birth of the Fuzors, Death of Dinobot as seen in Code of Hero.  
"Beast Wars!" More scenes; this time on Cybertron, Autobot Shuttle lands to glorious applause and Megatron is carted off by Maximal units Skydive, Gekobot and Predacon unit Snapper; more scenes flicker across the screen as though an old news reel being played out though modernized into holographic imaging systems, the scenes include the following. The Emperor of Destruction Galvatron from BW II threatening the Maximal Elders, Lio Convoy's departure with his crew to track him down; Magmatron's rise to power as he viciously slays surviving units Diver, Tasmania Kid and Magnaboss II the Maximal Combiner formed from Skywarp, Santon and Liojunior. Big Convoy faces down the Maximal Elders excluding Elder Rutherford in a conflict of interests concerning the capture of the newled dubbed Emperor of Destruction Magmatron.  
"Beast Wars!" Present day scenes flicker past rapidly now; the formal arrest of Megatron including a mock trial, a brief glimpse of the Tripredacus Council as they watch the proceedings, the strange abscence of Lio Convoy who's vanished into deep space, the obvious fear and mistrust in the eyes of random Maximal and Predacon civilians as they too witness the proceedings and lastly a close up of the dangerous smirk on Megatron's lips throughout the proceedings... The Logo now appears...**

**Beast Wars: Second Coming  
"Beast Wars!" Theme Ends.**

* * *

The planet Cybertron had changed over the years; Iacon the great city of the Autobots had been replaced with Cybertropilis, a name that had been chosen by some human friends of the race. The wars were no longer a threat; they had become a thing of the past, exploration was the key and both Maximals and Autobots lived seeking out new life forms and new civilizations.  
The Predacons and those few Decepticons who survived the Great Wars lived in peaceful co-existence; the Maximals offered many opportunities for their fellow Cybertronians, but some continued to feel stifled and undermined by the secretive Maximal Elders. Still that was to be expected; the great Maximal Academy allowed all admittance, no matter faction or indeed race for some Humans had moved to Cybertron when their planet became too small to house their populace… Indeed one of the teachers was even human; and many Maximals enjoyed his class immensely, still on some days he was called upon for special assignment. Such as today; and then he was gone the students sometimes grew restless, but they knew he'd be back whole and hearty once again… 

Prelude to War

Today Optimus Primal had returned triumphant from the Beast Wars victorious; the Council was now discussing what should be done about Megatron, killing him wasn't exactly a guarantee that future trouble would be avoided. The Elders were obviously having difficulty reaching a mutually acceptable resolution to this conundrum; and so had called in one of the oldest living members of the Council to help deliberate.

"Eh I'm tellin' ya Cheetor they ain't nevah gonna figure out what to do with ol' dragon breath." Rattrap muttered aside to the youngest member of the Axalon crew; Cheetor shook his head his transmetal two form tensing up slightly.

"I hope you're wrong RT." He returned with a low growl; Rhinox shook his head and would have said something if the Council member in question hadn't arrived just then.

"This better be important I have a new curriculum to prepare for." He grumbled striding down the stairs and entering the grand audience chamber; Optimus Primal turned to regard the council member a rare smile on his lips, the young looking human took his seat at the large council pew. The Maximal Elders smiled secretively; most of them had been taught by the surprisingly old man and knew he was putting on an act of curmudgeonly old man for the masses.

"We were trying to reach a decision regarding Megatron." Elder Prowl stated.

"Yes; he must be dealt with swiftly, he is most cunning that one." Elder Ironhide agreed; the young man propped his feet up and shrugged indifferently, there was a gasp of surprise in the audience at his sheer audacity.

"So kill him and be done with it." He stated casually.

"Taking the life of even an enemy should not be handled so lightly or callously." Elder Silverbolt countered; the young man sighed and leaned forward.

"Look we're talking about a rogue element here; even the Tripredacus Council wants him dead, there is no chance for rehabilitation, he didn't take the name Megatron for nothing." He stated certainly. "He's already damaged the timeline; who cares if it was pre-ordained, and there's no telling what he might do if left unchecked." He added sagely.

"I would have to agree with Elder Rutherford on this." Primal spoke up his impressive transmetalized form towering above the elders. "Megatron is too big of a threat to simply leave behind bars." He stated.

"The Council does not share your views." Elder Ironhide stated; a murmur filled the room and Elder Rutherford shot his counterpart a glare.

"You're only asking for trouble." He stated darkly. "And why ask me here if you won't even listen to what I have to say?" He demanded.

"You are a trusted member of this council, but you are not a Maximal; we can not execute Megatron." Elder Prowl stated; Elder Rutherford climbed from his seat and began to leave.

"We did not dismiss you." Elder Chromia spoke up at last venturing to speak.

"You have no need for me; you may share the names of past Autobots, but your tenure in office has left much to be desired. Primus did not choose to speak with me because I sat around discussing options in a committee." Elder Rutherford shot back his eyes glistening with raw emotion. "Placate yourselves however you wish, just leave me out of any further indecisive meetings; I am a warrior, not a politician." He snapped before whirling on his heels and vacating the council citadels' main audience chamber; Primal and several others watched him go with uncertainty.

"Dat one has bearin's oh chrome steel; hey Rhinox?" Rattrap remarked; his hulking friend smiled and also turned to leave.

"Come on Rattrap; I don't think we're going to like this outcome." He stated striding out of the main chambers' upper levels relatively unnoticed; Rattrap and Cheetor were quick to follow.

* * *

Rutherford grumbled to himself as he made his way out of the Council Citadel; when Prime approached him to become one of the founding members of the Council he had readily accepted, living on Earth had grown stale with his team and closest friends all dead. His family still occasionally visited their home planet; its' how he got even more grandchildren running around his palatial estate, but Cybertron had become their home now. As he left the idiotic stalemate behind the Council's chief of security joined him a smile etched across his lips. 

"Didn't listen huh?" He asked rhetorically.

"I taught this new generation of Elders back when the Autobots were still the dominant faction." Rutherford snapped. "Those idiots have forgotten how to make decisions; always debating everything and ignoring my council, I tell ya Snarl Rodimus would be hard pressed not to knock a couple heads around if he was still here." He grumbled ranting as he often did in his old age; the man was over five hundred years old these days.

"If you say so Elder." Snarl returned. "Do you want to see the prisoner?" He asked; Rutherford shook his head.

"Nah, but if you could spare a few men; I think I'll be paying an impromptu visit with an old friend." He returned; Snarl nodded and pointed one hand to some of his guards standing near the room they were currently passing.

"Longhorn, Gekobot accompany Elder Rutherford to the Soryhex region." He ordered; the stocky red unit nodded and the lithe bluish purple unit quickly hopped into motion striding swiftly alongside the human who barely reached their chest manifolds in height.

* * *

The Tripredacus Council met in secret upon their personal space station; they had spent years secretly building up the forces they'd need for an army, but they had yet to make their move. All had to go as it had been calculated; since their defeat at the hands of the chosen vessel millions of years ago they had long fallen out of favor with their true master. But Megatron had proven to be most problematic and his return presented somewhat of a problem for their own plans. 

"We must send an assassin to deal with this." Cicadacon stated; he did not look the same as he used to, for long ago had the three of them shed their beast forms.

"Who could we trust on such a delicate mission?" Ramhorn wondered. "Tarantulas is no more and the others are far too well known to breach the Citadel undetected." He pointed out; Cicadacon nodded, but Seaclamp shook his head, he had an idea.

"Maybe what we need is to activate our sleeper agent." He mused a smile spreading across his lips.

"But they're not yet ready." Cicadacon countered. "We wanted them in position to assassinate the Elders; this would jeopardize that." He reminded; Ramhorn slammed his fist on the table.

"We do not have time to plot out a concise plan Cicadacon; the Elders will just have to wait their turn, Megatron must be eliminated before whatever contingency plan he has already enacted reaches fruition." The bulky brute force member of the Council stated vehemently; Cicadacon reluctantly agreed and turned to Seaclamp.

"Send the signal." He ordered; Seaclamp smiled knowingly.

"It has already been done." He informed; Cicadacon nodded with approval and the three of them began to go over their plans for the unknown future time.

* * *

Soryhex was a Predacon controlled sector of the planet; a city that had little in the way of Maximal values, petty theft was common and the public transport systems were in a state of disrepair, but Rutherford felt more comfortable here. Here he knew the score; punks were beaten rather mercilessly by the Predacon Secret Police and the victims weren't so helpless. Lawlessness was the watch word, but at least meandering political debates weren't always rearing their ugly heads; Longhorn and Gekobot took up guard positions on either side of the human as he marched straight for the Oil House as it was called.  
The proprietor happened to be a former pupil of his; one that could be trusted to enact discreet missions, or locate someone who could. Despite his distaste for political machinations he was most capable at it; and the Elder's could do nothing against him, it paid to be a well respected nigh-immortal champion of Primus. 

"Al." The bulky green and black Predacon called out joyfully. "An honor to see you again old friend." He greeted; Rutherford smiled and inclined his head as Longhorn and Gekobot established a perimeter.

"Likewise Retrax, but I'm afraid this won't be a social call." He returned; Retrax sobered up his faceplate losing its' approximation of a smile.

"Megatron." He stated certainly; Al nodded as he took a seat and leaned forward.

"It has to be done, for the sake of Cybertron's delicate balance." The young man returned; Retrax sighed and proceeded to wipe clean a glass with an oily rag.

"You don't ask much of a unit do ya." He grumbled lightly; Rutherford sighed, he'd known this day would come.

"I know you and he were friends back in school Retrax, but he tried to erase the timeline." The Elder pointed out; Retrax tossed his rag aside and nodded slightly, no trace of reluctance in his demeanor.

"Yeah; yeah; look I know a couple of guys, they'll get it done, usual time?" He asked; Rutherford nodded. "They'll be there, but listen; you better be right about this." Retrax grumbled.

"Have I ever let you down before?" He asked; the Predacon shook his head and Rutherford got to his feet. "Goodbye old friend; I hope our next meeting won't be under such dire circumstances." He stated before taking his leave.

"You and me both human." Retrax muttered before turning back to his customers.

* * *

Elder Rutherford's house was located in Trinity sector; the district where most human immigrants chose to live, it had been terra formed with gardens and rivers and other necessary amenities for human needs. His home happened to be the largest; due to his work as a Council member he needed a good sized building to house the assorted sizes of Cybertronians that occasionally stopped over.  
Optimus Primal led his team through the streets intent on meeting with the Elder to discuss further strategy; Rattrap, Rhinox, Cheetor and Black Arachnia accompanied him, Silverbolt was helping to guard the prisoner. Rattrap had to ring the doorbell because it was situated at a height favorable only to him; a woman answered the door listening to someone on the other end of an odd contraption, they looked like headphones. 

"Yeah?" She asked glancing up indifferently at the Maximals.

"Is Elder Rutherford home?" Primal asked politely; the woman shrugged.

"Probably; I haven't seen him yet." She replied then she left the doorway ignoring the guests.

"Jerrica!" A new voice scolded from inside. "You'll have to excuse my cousin Optimus; apparently manners aren't enforced through multiple generations." The new woman apologized on behalf of the younger woman. "Grandpa should be home any nano; come on in and wait." She invited with a warm smile.

"Man; how many kids does dis guy got?" Rattrap muttered aside as the Maximals entered the house and discovered numerous women and one teenaged boy milling about.

"Jacquie!" One of the girls said to another in an annoyed tone; both of them were laying on the floor coloring. "Stop hogging all the crayons." She complained.

"Oh look it's the Beast Warriors!" The third girl exclaimed leaping to her feet; Rattrap took a step back at that in confusion.

"How do they know about the Beast Wars?" Cheetor asked eyeing Optimus warily.

"The short answer is we came from an alternate universe." A teenaged girl replied with a smirk; she had a pair of false glasses on to make her appear smarter, and she was wearing a style not seen on Earth in centuries. "The long answer is dad's a geek and he drills the Transformers history into us every chance he gets." She added turning back to the book in her hand; Cheetor eyed her uncertainly.

"Dis is weirder then when we went Transmetal." Rattrap muttered; one of the older women approached, though it was hard to tell since they all looked close to twenty-five.

"If you'd follow me I'll show you to the audience chamber." She said smiling; Primal nodded and allowed the woman to lead them from the main room, and away from the confusion. As the group ventured down the halls they spotted tons of flickering holo-images; one of them showed a young man with the venerable Autobot Bumblebee, another showed a group of girls and women standing around a big sign that said Jem and the Holograms benefit concert two thousand ten.  
A third showed a man in red and blue spandex fighting against a green and purple clad person on a gliding device; a fourth massive image depicted the fierce battle of two thousand fifteen, when Autobot City was attacked and several warriors died trying to defend it. There were literally tons of memories; and the woman paused only once to place a hand on the image of a young girl who looked so happy and full of life, Black Arachnia looked curiously at the girl. "She was one of ours; one not gifted with the curse of longevity." She supplied; finally the group reached a massive set of double doors, the woman let them in revealing an impressively large room with an ornately crafted desk and other assorted furnishings. "My husband will be here momentarily; in the mean time feel free to make yourself at home." She said before leaving; Rattrap grinned and moved to sit down on the recliner, he propped his feet up and placed his hands behind his head.

"Dis Elder knows how ta treat a fellow." He remarked closing his optics.

"So many memories." Rhinox remarked picking up a picture of a group of colorfully clothed individuals.

"Yeah." Cheetor agreed. "He's like a living piece of history; too bad I never took his class." He added shifting into beast mode out of habit and curling up on the floor the picturesque feline pose.

"Some of this equipment is unique; and it seems to run on matter, anti-matter converters." Black Arachnia noted picking up the desk lamp curiously; Primal managed to find a seat that would suit his bulky frame and sat down.

"I hope he can force the Council to re-evaluate their decision." He stated with a sigh; Rhinox nodded concurrently and returned the picture to the desk.

"Forcing the issue won't get those archaic politicians to change their mind." Black Arachnia countered choosing a seat in the shadows and relaxing her guard at last, she eyed her claws as though inspecting them after a manicure; her transmetal two form was extremely pleasing to her optics.

"A fact I regrettably concur with." Elder Rutherford stated as he materialized out of thin air with a whining sound.

"How'd you?" Rattrap began eyeing the Elder uncertainly; Rutherford grinned as he moved to sit behind his desk.

"Did you truly think I shared all of my tech with the Autobots?" He asked slyly pulling up to the desk and folding his hands in front of him as he leaned forward.

"A pleasure to see you again." Primal greeted; the Elder nodded and shook his hand, well finger to hand anyway, the sheer size of Primal's lone index finger in the grip of the human's small hand put things in extreme perspective.

"Always good to see you Primal; you were tops in my class that one year." He said with a smirk. "A far cry better than old Rapido here." He added shooting Rattrap a knowing look.

"Eh; I prefer Rattrap now." He returned indifferently; Rutherford nodded and then turned back to Primal.

"If you've come here to ask me to try and change their minds; I can already tell you it's a waste of time, those four have lost sight of why we exist here." He stated. "The Council used to serve the people; now all it does is serve its' own goals, I fear corruption has begun to weed its' way into the Elders sparks." He admitted.

"No way; I know those four." Rhinox countered slapping his right palm with his left fist. "We served together; they would never allow themselves to be corrupted." He exclaimed with certainty.

"You don't know them anymore; things have changed, they didn't even want to send the probes to search for you, I had to falsify orders just to get Commander Grimlock to launch them." Elder Rutherford revealed.

"You aren't serious." Primal returned in shock.

"Dead serious." Rutherford returned with a slow nod; climbing to his feet he claimed a drink from the replicator on the far left wall. "I firmly believe that they'd try to kill me if they could, just to get me off the ruddy council." He added taking a sip.

"That's preposterous." Rhinox snapped his optics narrowed.

"Eh; I don't know big green, I wouldn't put it passed'em." Rattrap observed. "Dese are da guys' dat okayed ol' crabcakes after all." He pointedly reminded.

"I can't believe they'd change so much." Rhinox said with a shake of his head. "I refuse to believe." He added eyeing Rutherford pointedly.

"People change." Black Arachnia commented speaking up again as she crossed her legs and once again eyed her claws as if they were human nails.

"The Council are complacent; there have been no wars for millennia, not since the Decepticon Thunderwing returned and fell to Rodimus Prime." Rutherford remarked pacing as he spoke. "The Matrix; or I should say Primus, will most likely bring about another conflict so that he can learn and grow." He added with a sigh.

"Learn and grow?" Primal repeated confused.

"As someone once said; the Matrix releases us so that we can learn and grow, and when we die it can learn and grow." Rutherford recited with a smirk. "Conflict; even destructive conflict can oftentimes lead to greater personal growth, just look at Cheetor." He observed sagely.

"Aw man; we just got finished fightin' a war." Rattrap complained.

"That was no war." The Elder shot back whirling to glare at Rattrap. "That was the equivalent of a boarder skirmish, or perhaps one of those old Earth police actions… No; you haven't seen a real war Rattrap, and I pray you never do because if Megatron manages to escape before my assassins get him we could be faced with a very real war." He added with a tired sigh.

"Assassins?" Rhinox asked; Rutherford smiled darkly.

"Spider's spin their webs, but I spin them larger." He quoted. "And Predacons have their uses, they aren't all power hungry lunatics after all." He added; Rattrap snorted at that, but Primal looked rather confused and Black Arachnia seemed insulted by his insinuations.

"You hired Predacons to assassinate Megatron?" Primal repeated seeking clarification; Rutherford nodded.

"How can ya trust dem?" Rattrap demanded; Rutherford grinned as he sipped his drink.

"Because Retrax was not only one of my top students; he was best friends with Megatron, and I let him in on some of my secrets pertaining to him." He informed. "Believe me Retrax can be trusted; I'm just glad you remembered my lessons about leaving your enemies shackled to the hull of your starship." He added eyeing Primal knowingly; the Maximal leader averted his gaze, he always wondered why the Elder enforced such an odd rule in his lessons, now he understood that somehow he had known the future… And if he hadn't thought to drill the consequences into his head he might have actually done something as foolish as that; then who knows what Megatron could be doing instead of being trapped in prison, little did he know that Megatron would not be so detained for much longer.

* * *

The Council Citadel was about to be the site of history in the making; Silverbolt, Optimus Primal's crew member not the Maximal Elder, was currently overseeing the securement of Megatron for transport. Without warning one of the guards turned on her fellow Maximals and opened fire; Sonar leapt at Skydive and lashed out with one of her long claws, she tore a gash across his chest and nearly pierced his spark.  
Drill Bit was kicked across the room and collided with the cells' energy bar controls, he shorted out and fell into stasis; Silverbolt and Hammer Strike were then taken out simultaneously by someone from outside the room startling Sonar. 

"Ah; I see the Tripredacus Council has managed to insert a sleeper agent into their midst, highly indicative of treason, wouldn't you agree Megatron?" The unseen unit stated entering the cell fully and depressing the power band controls; Megatron stretched his wings and smiled knowingly.

"As usual all proceeds according to my grand design." The despot stated smirking as he turned to regard the pitiful form of Sonar.

"My orders are to eliminate you." She said preparing to die in her attempt most likely; Megatron shook his head and raised his arm cannon.

"So sorry, but I do have to disappoint you now." He informed before opening fire; his ice blast froze the traitorous Maximal solid keeping her alive so as to face the consequences of her actions.

"We should hurry up; Elder Rutherford usually doesn't leave the security systems off for too long." The unseen savior stated; Megatron nodded and followed after his benefactor, he had planned for all contingencies and as usual he was not disappointed. Together the two of them escaped the Citadel and made their way into the warehouse district of Cybertropilis; here Megatron's former captor smiled.

"I see our plans worked better then we could have hoped, yesssss." Megatron remarked with a smile; the other unit nodded and began silently securing the perimeter.

"Elder Rutherford is far too predictable; I easily managed to kill his pitiful assassins." The other informed sneering at the human's apparent incompetence little suspecting that perhaps the human had engineered things that way for the benefit of all.

"A pity you can not remain here to assist me Elder Silverbolt." Megatron began regarding the form of the Maximal Elder. "Or should I say; Spy Streak?" He mused with a smirk; the Maximal Elder chuckled as he examined his current form.

"Transplanting my spark in this corpse worked better then we could have ever hoped lord Megatron; the virus you asked me to fabricate however is incapable of being unleashed, there is a fatal flaw in the design matrix." He revealed with a carefully modulated sigh; the numerous vats of glowing cyber venoms surrounding the room were now useless to their goals. "Elder Rutherford already knows about your true motives; how do you intend to purge your beast mode now?" He wondered; Megatron chuckled and eyed a computer terminal briefly calling up a list of names, they were all his operatives, warriors who had stayed behind just in case.

"No matter; it shall be seen to in due course, I have grown rather attached to it at the moment." He stated; Spy Streak nodded and hopped up to one of the windows.

"I've got to get back before I'm missed, what should I do about Sonar?" He inquired; Megatron smirked darkly and rubbed his chin in brief thought.

"For the moment nothing; she may prove useful in her own rights one day." He ordered; Spy Streak nodded and quickly took his leave, leaving Megatron alone to prepare for his next move. "The Beast Wars are over; and alas I have lost." He said aloud thinking with his words rather than his mind. "As I knew I would; there are no guarantees when you attempt re-writing history, and so… It is time to make history of my own, yesssss." He stated smiling darkly as he began the process of contacting his second team of specialized warriors; Cybertron would soon be the battle ground of a new war, and this time not even Optimus Primal could stop him.

To Be Continued

**As you can imagine I had great fun writing this story; the events of the Beast Machines television show will still be taking place at least in part for those fans who loved that show as I already said I'm re-writing the series to fit more into my Marvel Earth 929 Universe. Many of you first timers reading this story may be a tad on the confused side surrounding the primary human cast member seen throughout this story, but if you'd like to know more then you can E-Mail me or simply go read some of the stories featuring him if you'd like. Normally I wouldn't post this up here until Chrysalis itself is over, but I've been getting very few reviews or comments on the story so I'd thought I'd broaden it out a little by posting here before Chrysalis is over. I intend to go into great detail surrounding characters not seen in either Beast Wars or Beast Machines; as you've no doubt noticed, I'll try to at any rate offer up as much about the way Cybertron works in the time of the Maximals and in case anyone's wondering any Transformer that has a toy in Beast Wars or Beast Machines that appears in this story will have their toy likenesses.  
The obvious exception is none of the Beast Machines Maximals are in their Technorganic Bodies yet; that won't happen until the end of the series, Beast Wars Second Coming will last Twenty-Six Episodes or Chapters if you prefer and will feature a wide variety of characters both old and new, familiar and perhaps not so familiar.**

**For now I shall leave you here with an urging for Reviews if you liked the story; if you didn't like it or felt I focused too much on the Elder Rutherford and his family this Episode don't worry, since this is an ensemble cast he won't be in all Twenty-Six Episodes... And so I say with typical fashion...**

**The Beast Wars: Second Coming logo appears on-screen with customary flourish; we see a great White Lion standing proudly on a rock outcropping looking down upon an Alien world, he Transforms into his Robot Mode revealing himself to be the powerful Maximal Warrior and former Elder Lio Convoy. "Beast Wars will Return After these Messages."**


	2. Chapter 2 Reborn in Ash

**Author's Notes:** Not too many reviews for this yet, but maybe after you've had the chance to read Episode Two you'll have more to work with comment wise; if you're still unsure about the characters I'll have a few links ready next update that might be of use, but for now let us resume where we left off in a sense...

**A hulking dragon hovers above Cybertropolis; it is Megatron in his beast mode, as he flies to an unknown destination the logo appears in the sky alongside him Beast Wars Second Coming and then Megatron converts into robot mode firing a burst of flame from his dragon-arm hand. "We now Return to Beast Wars."**

* * *

The hulking Predacon sipped his mech fluid with his lone hand slowly; it hadn't been easy, but the Council got them all released on a technicality, which had irked Big Convoy and his crew. It was said the Maximal Elder had taken off for deep space; the unknown Predacon eyed his current shorter companion, having adapted beast modes off planet they received wide berths by most of the Cybertronian citizens.

"You're sure about this?" He asked; the smaller unit nodded and his companion stroked the cup in thought.

"We've been at half strength since we lost the Angolmoise energy." The short unit pointed out; his taller companion's yellow optics flickered with remembered power.

"But how do we know Magmatron will be able to lead us again?" He questioned; the shorter one chuckled.

"Prison has been known to never keep a Predacon for long." He reminded; the taller unit shook his head with a sigh.

"I'll come to this meeting, but I make no promises Dead End." He relented; Dead End nodded, the Predacon hadn't expected much of his former ship mate after all they had still spent over a stellar cycle in lock up.

"There's no commitments at this first meeting Killer Punch; Magmatron is weeding out the unwanted elements." He informed; Killer Punch nodded and chugged the last of his mech fluid slamming the empty glass down, the way his cranial unit had been crafted it almost looked like he wore the helmet of an ancient Earth warrior.

"The days of Maximal superiority won't be much longer." He stated a dark glint in his optics; Dead End would have smiled if he had a mouth, instead he did his best to approximate the gesture and ordered a mech fluid of his own to celebrate recruiting Killer Punch again.

* * *

Elder Rutherford sat behind his home office desk contemplating the recent escape of Megatron; the Council had sent out the defense forces and Optimus Primal was hunting the convict as well, he was most displeased that his plan to eliminate the threat of Megatron had failed, then again it had always been distasteful to him.

"You have every right to feel such a thing." The voice announced speaking inside his head; Elder Rutherford sighed as he sealed his office. "There was no other option; Megatron will destroy you and your family." The invisible entity informed; Allan Rutherford directed his glare inwards at the seemingly unknown voice.

"So you've claimed; I have listened to you for a long time Primus at least when it counted, you seem less inclined to seek out peaceful methods." He remarked; the God sighed there was little else he could do at the moment.

"Things haven't always gone according to plan; I must be more vigilant in this dark time." Primus returned; Rutherford narrowed his eyes slightly, but kept his suspicions to himself.

"Where is the Matrix?" He asked; Primus seemed to ripple as though sighing, he didn't answer.

"You must stop Megatron." Was all he said and then the presence was gone; Rutherford frowned as he unsealed his office, he was starting to hate being a pawn and Primus wasn't acting exactly as he was used to. Blindly following the orders of a God wasn't in character either, but then again after so many years Elder Rutherford had grown more subtle in his ability to play out events as was necessary. No longer did he blindly go forward to fight; he had a rather extensive family to think about after all, and perhaps he was getting a little senile in his five hundred plus years.  
Still if a trap was involved his only true option was to spring the trap and deal with it, if he could; and he wasn't about to let anyone else into his confidence that he didn't fully trust.

"I wish Q or Roma would contact me again; at least then perhaps they could help set an old man straight." He sighed and then got to his feet; it was time to see to Sonar who was currently being held at the Citadel, fortunately the Elders had placed him in charge of the Security Forces. Just item one hundred and fifty-seven on his daily duties list; it was why he got along so well with Snarl rather then the other Elders, it was also how he managed to deactivate the security systems to let those two hapless Predacons into the Citadel, a pity someone beat them to the punch. "Computer; seal Citadel Office, initiate transport." He ordered; with the familiar sensation of transport Elder Rutherford vanished accompanied by the ever present whining sound, sometimes it paid to have Federation technology.

Reborn in Ash

Atlantis; crown jewel of Cybertron or so it was meant to have become until the recent assault by Magmatron, an assault that couldn't have been foreseen. The Predacon had worked in secret to gather the mysterious Angolmoise energy after Galvatron failed in his bid for total conquest; Magmatron had successfully collected the energy and used it in a massive weapon dubbed the Hydra Cannon.  
It had decimated the city of Atlantis killing hundreds; Big Convoy managed to destroy it in the end thankfully and a shaky peace returned to Cybertron, but the damage had been wrought and Atlantis no longer housed the living. Both Galvatron's and Magmatron's bids for power and conquest had been covered up by the Council of Elders; a feat not altogether simplistic, the Tripredacus Council were suspected as being involved, but the Convoy's had failed to find any proof linking them to the so called rogue elements.  
It was here; in this burnt out city that they came, former criminals, a few disgruntled citizens and one lone warrior intent on making a name for himself. The meeting place was the Council Citadel; for indeed there had been more then one, before the Convoy Council was replaced indefinitely by the Elders' and most Convoys' relinquished their names in favor of others. The criminal element had gathered; Killer Punch and his partner Dead End stood in the center of the ruined Hall of Audience waiting for the meeting to begin, the larger unit was sharpening his sword out of habit slightly nervous at the prospect of seeing his former leader again. A small organic crab based unit called Razorclaw and a Fuzor called Skyshadow were also present amongst the other dregs of society; the two of them had originally been part of the Axalon crew, their stasis pods stolen and reprogrammed by Tarantulas in the early twenty-first century.  
The full history of the duo was convoluted and definitely confusing; suffice it to say after Tarantulas's first death at the hands of Elder Rutherford and the Axalon survivors left in the past by destiny, General Lio Convoy and his trusted crew used their own Transwarp capable vessel to retrieve them. They had not been alone; Hardhead would later join up with Magmatron and was slain during a lengthy conflict with the Maximal called Longrack.

"So when do we get to kill some Maximals?" One of the unknown units demanded. "I've been waiting a long time to stick it to them." He added twirling a small pistol in one hand.

"Patience Lazorbeak." Dead End informed the smaller aerial unit. "First we need to let our benefactor present his long term goals to us." He pointed out; the purple armored flyer glared at the ammonite shell sporting Predacon, but chose not to speak again.

"I just want to know why we all had to adapt beast modes." A female unit spoke up her new gossamer insect wings beating rapidly in frustration. "Some of us don't enjoy being forced to join your clique's organic appearances." She added disgustedly; a sentiment shared by many Cybertronians in secret, some believed that the adaptation of beast modes weakened their Cybertronian heritage to the extreme.

"Your adoption of organic modes is necessary; our goals are not to fight on Cybertron, but to force the Maximals to weaken their defenses on the home front by scattering their forces." A deep baritone informed as the architect of this meeting revealed himself at last; the massive and powerful form of Magmatron, self-proclaimed Emperor of Destruction in Galvatron's stead slowly emerged on one of the hydraulic lifts, which led below the Citadel's ground floor. He was unique; the only Predacon of his kind capable of separating into three distinct modes, some believed he was an attempt by the Predacon leaders to recreate the ancient Duocon technologies. "Should you choose to join us permanently you will accompany us to planet Gaia where we will attempt to rediscover the veins of Angolmoise Energon; if not, well I can trust you'll keep your mouths shut." The Predacon leader threatened with a sinister gleam in his optics.

"How do we become part of this crew?" A tall thin gangly mostly dark toned unit queried; he too possessed an insectile form, that of a Terran Mosquito judging by his wings and the head acting as a chest manifold.

"Quite simple actually; all you need to do is survive for ten cycles." Magmatron replied; an uneasy air filled the room as some Predacons began to share looks of confusion, Dead End however seemed to have been expecting this.

"Survive?" Killer Punch repeated confusedly. "Dead End what the pit is he talking about?" He demanded whirling on his smaller partner; in response lights flickered on all around the upper echelons of the former citadel, one lone red optic roving back and forth as a battalion of strange hulking Cybertronians appeared. Magmatron vanished receding back into the floor and the small army marched forward weapons screaming; mass panic filled the Predacons save for a few, one of those few began firing on the mysterious soldiers intent to join this crew no matter the cost.

* * *

Sonar was forced into the seat across from Elder Rutherford and Citadel Security Commander Snarl; her arms were shackled behind her with energy bonds, her optics narrowed in disgust at the Elder.

"That's everything Snapper, Minor you may leave us." Snarl ordered; the two of them nodded and left the room, Sonar's disgust deepened and she turned her head aside so as not to look at the human or the Maximal. "Are you a Predacon?" Snarl began. "Or a Maximal Traitor?" He demanded pacing across the room and examining the data padd he had; Sonar kept silent. "Drill Bit is still in the CR Chamber, Silverbolt and Hammer Strike are in intensive care and you almost killed Skydive with that stunt of yours, so tell us; who are you working for!" He barked slamming one clawed hand onto the table across from her; Elder Rutherford chose to remain silent throughout the brief interrogation, he watched as Snarl threatened to become more and more physically violent with the traitorous security guard.  
Through it all Sonar remained silent; Snarl was beginning to show his more feral side thanks to his beast mode, but at last Rutherford felt he had kept silent enough.

"Enough." He finally growled; Sonar eyed him with uncertainty. "Forget who she works for; I want to know who let Megatron escape?" He demanded leaning forward and eyeing the femme with a strange fire in his eyes; his hand briefly went to his side, where Sonar glimpsed the hilt of some weapon she couldn't identify.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked. "I'll just go to prison anyway." She pointed out; Elder Rutherford smiled, a smile that did not instill the prisoner with much warmth.

"Because I can guarantee your survival; do you honestly think they'll let you live after this failure?" He asked slyly; Sonar shifted nervously in her seat, Snarl smirked secretively he did so enjoy playing bad cop, good cop when Elder Rutherford was around. Sonar's gaze flickered slightly; she glanced around in slowly mounting fear, Elder Rutherford was growing impatient again, but he knew how to play these things out.

"Elder; I can't tell you." She finally admitted once again showing the proper respect to a man of his station. "He kept to the shadows; and then Megatron froze me with that cryogenic blast, whoever it was sounded familiar though." She added; Snarl growled low in his throat, this interrogation had gotten nowhere and seemed to be a total waste of time. Elder Rutherford did not concur; he could use Sonar to get at the Tripredacus Council, some of the Maximals might not agree, but they would obey his orders.

"Snarl, release the power bonds." He ordered; Snarl and Sonar both eyed the Elder in utter shock, but the seemingly young man did not change his expression.

"Why, if I may be so bold to ask?" Snarl wondered; Elder Rutherford smiled.

"Because I have a special mission for her; one I can entrust to only those I trust implicitly." He explained; Sonar's optics widened surprised, Snarl chuckled knowing where the Elder was going with this and did as commanded. Sonar rubbed her wrists briefly eyeing the Elder in confusion; she didn't trust him, but she knew her true masters would kill her for failing to eliminate Megatron so what did she have to lose?

"What sort of mission?" She asked curiously; Elder Rutherford smiled, a cold smile that made Sonar shudder slightly and she shied back uncertain if agreeing to this wasn't a bad idea.

"You'll see soon enough; Snarl see to it she doesn't leave the Citadel until I've brought the specialists in." He ordered; Snarl nodded understandably and quickly stood beside Sonar clamping a warning hand on her shoulder. Elder Rutherford climbed to his feet and swiftly took his leave; tapping a hidden fold in his robes a tiny chirp emanated from them, the sound of a secret communiqué line being opened. "I found her." Was all he said and then he headed to the personal transports area; he had someone to meet, and plans to make.

* * *

Rattrap looked around; the place was just as he remembered it serving bots walking around minus their torso plates, loads of raucous individuals having a good time, but for some reason he just couldn't get into that mood anymore. Something was missing and he just didn't understand it; sitting at the bar he nursed his mech fluid, just the way he liked it with a touch of radium, but still… He had noticed when he came in that a lot of people seemed to be wary of him; despite his Transmetal bod he was still an organic in their eyes, and beast modes weren't all around liked by the status quo, especially on Cybertron.

"Dinar for your thoughts?" A soft voice asked; Rattrap glanced up in confusion at the question, an even shorter looking femmebot was standing beside him he was amazed to find somebody shorter then himself who wasn't a pre-adolescent human.

"Eh; what's a Dinar?" He asked in return; the woman giggled.

"Elder Rutherford said it once in class; I think it's related to an old Earth culture." She replied; Rattrap shrugged made about as much sense as anything else from Earth, he indicated that she could sit beside him and took a sip, the zing was there, but there was no zip he wasn't feeling it.

"What's yer name?" He wondered; she smiled glancing around slightly and then leaned closer so as not to be overheard.

"Most people call me Poison Bite." She revealed; Rattrap quirked an optic node at that, it wasn't a name he'd expect from such a delicate lookin' femme. "So tell me; what's it like having a beast mode?" She asked; Rattrap shrugged.

"The same as any other transform; 'course not many of us can be Transmetal, gotta tell ya havin' this third wheeled mode makes travelin' places a whole lot better." He revealed surprised that he was being so open with the relatively unknown unit; she struck him as being a tad too young for being in a joint like this, but then again some Maximals who weren't up to specs in the eyes of their fellows usually became forgotten. There were even a few who turned to doing what would amount to sexual favors in human terminologies; Rattrap remembered the scorn he and his fellow shrimp Packrat got just because they were human sized, in fact his only real friend aside from Packrat had been Rhinox.

"Transmetal." She repeated thoughtfully. "Kind of like Ramulus I suppose." She added quirking her head to one side as though in thought; Rattrap didn't recognize the name, but then again he had noticed that a few Maximals seemed to have adopted Transmetal Two bods here on Cybertron. He'd been meaning to ask Optimus about that; he'd thought the Transmetal Two driver had been destroyed after they found legs with it, but maybe the ability to go Transmetal wasn't simply up to alien tech.

"Say what do ya want from me anyway?" He demanded suddenly; Poison Bite shook her head.

"Nothing; I thought you could use a friend, you looked so sad." She returned. "Was she special?" She asked jumping to the wrong conclusion, but her question made Rattrap realize what was making him so down, he smiled and shook his head.

"Nah; not a girl." He corrected. "Me an' ol Choppaface were more like bitter enemies turned friends; he didn't make it back though." He explained; Poison Bite looked intrigued now and inched closer eager for a good story.

"Who?" She asked seeking for clarification; Rattrap smiled and took a long hard swig of his drink saluting his lost friend beforehand.

"I'm gonna tell ya about a very good friend o' mine Poison Bite; his name was Dinobot and let me tell ya it wasn't always easy gettin' along with him." He began; Poison Bite smiled glancing up with a twinkle of wonder and eagerness in her optics, Rattrap liked that about her, her innocent quality it made him question why she was even in a place like this, but he shook aside those thoughts and continued to regale her with stories of Dinobot.

* * *

Killer Punch tossed the head of the attacking drone aside and shot a glare at Magmatron as he began to rise back up on the pedestal; two units had been killed by these sparkless automatons and Killer Punch didn't like it. He had served Magmatron before, but this; this seemed madder then his plan to destroy the Maximals and could lead only to death.

"Well now what?" Lazorbeak demanded; Magmatron smiled as he surveyed the carnage, though something went unseen behind his optics.

"Now we have our crew." He replied; Killer Punch eyed him curiously, what about the claims that there were no commitments at this first meeting?

"We?" Transquito repeated; a new warrior emerged from the shadows then, unlike the others this one still retained a vehicle mode. He wasn't as tall as Magmatron despite his bulk, but he was a legend in his own right.

"Megastorm." Razorclaw exclaimed in shock; the Predacon smiled revealing the similarities to the late Megatron of the Decepticons, it was said Megastorm was given this body design by his brother Galvatron who wished to instill fear of the unknown and unbelievable in his enemies sparks. Seeing him next to Magmatron his similarities to Megatron were uncanny; although there were a few flaws, the consequence of limiting his alternate mode to such an archaic Earthen form most likely.

"Is there a reason for this, aside from your plans to spread the Maximals forces thin; I mean?" Bazooka spoke up; the Predacon had been another of Magmatrons original crew, Killer Punch hadn't seen him since the ship blew up though and he was surprised to see him alive still plucking that ever present axe-blaster out of the body of one of their former attackers.

"Naturally; we wanted to test our new Tank Drones, a little surprise for the fools who remain behind on Cybertron." Megastorm replied his vocal pattern shattering the illusion of Megatron re-incarnate. "I regret that we lost any of you, but we had to be sure it would take a lot to stop them." He added; Bazooka gritted his teeth, but kept silent unwilling to be on Megastorms' hit list.

"Now we have our crew." Magmatron pointed out again. "And it is now time to leave Cybertron in favor of Gaia." He added with a smirk; the Predacons were still uncertain as to this arrangement, but they now suspected they had little choice in the matter. Killer Punch especially was suspicious of Magmatrons' new motives; he'd thought he'd known his former leader, but now he suspected things hadn't been so clear cut.

"As long as we get to slag Maximals I don't care where we are." Lazorbeak spoke up; Magmatron smiled at that and turned to Megastorm, the vehicular Predacon tapped a control on his left arm and a Predacon cruiser lowered from the sky. It landed in the far right sector of the former Citadel where the roof had collapsed and opened the access door; Magmatron swept his arm out to indicate the ship with his hand.

"If you'll all board we can announce our plans to the Maximal Elders." He stated; the Predacons shared a look and began to board the ship, some of them eager others reluctant, but all certain that they were going to be on the winning side.

"How was the test?" Megatron asked as a holo of his head appeared in front of Magmatron and Megastorm; the duo literally bowed their heads in a show of respect to their true leader, though Magmatron showed some reluctance.

"The Vehicons worked well, but their armor is not impervious; fortunately our new recruits didn't notice the spark extractions." Megastorm replied; Magmatron shifted his gaze revealing his true feelings in that one gesture.

"I still don't like this; we're talking ripping out the sparks of fellow Predacons." He stated; Megatron smiled darkly, but kept the expression to himself manipulating the transmission on his end so he appeared sympathetic.

"Don't worry Magmatron; that is merely a last resort." Megatron soothed; Magmatron nodded and headed for the ship, Megastorm smiled as he placed the sparks in the hand of an unseen ally.

"We'll keep in touch once on Gaia, now if you'll excuse us we have to leave a calling card for the Elders." He informed with a dark chuckle; Megatron nodded and vanished leaving his pawns to play their part, he always was good at getting others to do his bidding and springing the two of them had indebted them to his cause.

"Now all we need to do is find a way to fix the Cyber-Venom transformation inhibitor codes." He mused aloud to himself. "Perhaps the spider's legacy may yet prove useful." He added bringing up the data tracks surrounding the transformation lock lens his former lackey had perfected during the Beast Wars.

* * *

The space port always reminded Rutherford of something out of Star Wars; here and there alien dignitaries were spotted coming and going and the loud sounds of the usual ships engines lifting off were familiar in many ways to those of other planetary bodies. As he passed the garage reserved for the Shi-Ar consulate he wondered how the new queen of the empire was handling things; at least she didn't have to worry about the Phoenix Force.  
One ship in particular however stood out to him as he now approached his own personal garage, which had been dubbed the Scattershot Garage in honor of the Technobot; it had in fact been built almost to specs identical to the Millennium Falcon. He'd called it the Peregrine and had commissioned it from the Maximal Corps of Engineers specifically for his sisters' use. An ebony toned femmebot appeared on the loading ramp as he drew closer to the ship; not many Maximals or indeed Predacons knew of his personal collection left over from Earth Prime, considering some of them would probably be freaked out by their plastic likenesses.

"Brother!" She greeted with a warm smile; her purple optics shone with her expression and Elder Rutherford sighed.

"Ebony; Synergy is my sister, not you." He returned hopping clear of the sky skimmer.

"That is an excuse; Synergy was my sister first, and when she adopted you so did I." The Predacon returned; Elder Rutherford smiled as he and Ebony journeyed up the ramp. Onyx and Ebony had been twin Maximal sisters in their youth; both volunteered for the Protoform Mission and had been aboard the Axalon, their pods suffered separate tragedies. Onyx was damaged beyond repair and her spark would have perished if not for the intervention of a human by the name of Emmet Benton; he transplanted her spark into his special holographic generating computer Synergy and she became the computer's living AI. Ebony was found by Tarantulas and the Tripredacus Council in their past war against Rutherford when they served the goals of their true master, the dark God Unicron; she was reprogrammed into a Predacon and if it hadn't been for her sister she'd still be under their sway.

"Hello Elder Rutherford." A familiar voice greeted as the gunner rounded the corner; Ebony smiled and strode over to him wrapping him up in a loving embrace.

"My love." She greeted reaching up to kiss the larger unit on the cheek; he'd done so much for her, even going so far as to adapt a beast form.

"Where's the Captain?" Rutherford asked; in response a tinkling laugh emerged from the bridge access way, Rutherford turned to greet the woman who had become his lone extended family member. She was wearing tight black pants with red stripes down the side mimicking the Captain of the fictional ship her's was based on; and a purple shirt possibly a blouse. No longer confined to a holographic form; Allan had transplanted her spark into a synthoid-like form once he understood sparks better, the Synergy computer now was little more then a museum piece, a tribute to his late friends Jem and the Holograms.

"Hello dear brother." She greeted softly; Al smiled and moved to hug her.

"If not for you I'd go insane." He whispered a deep pain in his voice unable to be heard by the others.

"You have your family." She pointed out; Al smiled wistfully.

"That's not the same as brother and sister; my parents died centuries ago in an alternate reality, as did my biological sibling that ever annoying brother of mine." He pointed out with a slight tremor of loss in his voice; Synthia squeezed his shoulder in sympathy for she too had lost much when Jerrica and the others died, but then Al shook his head. "I didn't come here to depress myself though." He stated pointedly.

"Yes; you mentioned something about finding her." She returned; he grinned and took a seat on one of the familiar chairs, Ebony and Polar Claw moved to join them.

"Who was it?" The Maximal polar bear asked.

"Sonar; she's the one serving the Tripredacus Council." Al replied; Ebony smirked at that and unsheathed her claws, a peculiar feature of her robot mode, a result of her panther beast form most likely.

"I should have guessed they'd pick her; they always did like manipulating female units." She remarked with a chuckle; Rutherford grinned and propped his feet up, here he could be himself there wasn't any reporters hounding him or citizens demanding action for some imagined offense by their neighbors.

"I want her to accompany you on the mission." He requested. "I trust you to keep her out of trouble; she doesn't strike me as the cold blooded assassin type." He added; Ebony nodded and Polar Claw rolled his optics, Synthia sighed.

"Another newbie to break in." She exclaimed exasperatedly. "Well; as long as she's not like the last one." She added; Rutherford chuckled at that and would have said more if not for the sudden explosion of alarms and cries of fear from outside. Ebony and Synthia scrambled bringing up outside sensor displays and a pre-flight checklist; a Predacon cruiser was firing on civilian transports docked at the nearby Triskeleon station as it blasted towards deep space.

"Track that." Polar Claw growled spinning in his seat to activate the engines; Elder Rutherford placed a hand on his wrist to stop him.

"It's too late." He stated. "Transwarp signature lock?" He asked; Synthia nodded.

"They're going to Gaia." Ebony exclaimed narrowing her optics; Elder Rutherford shook his head.

"It figures; the Angolmoise Energon is potent stuff." He remarked; Synthia nodded as the ship flashed into Transwarp, Elder Rutherford got to his feet once again feeling the weight of the planet on his shoulders. "I'd better get to the Council Citadel; we'll need to send a ship after them." He stated with a sigh; Synthia got up and moved to hug him once more.

"We'll pick up Sonar later, good luck brother." She returned; Al nodded and headed back to the entrance ramp, this was going to get worse before it got better.

To Be Continued… **Not much to say here... Time for another completely original Commercial Bumper; I do enjoy fabricating them.**

**The Beast Wars: Second Coming logo appears on screen again; a black and green Predacon unit is shown fighting against a massive Tank Drone, his beast mode is that of a dragonfly and he has no time to adapt to it as the Tank Drone tears out his spark... "Beast Wars will Return After these Messages."**


End file.
